The present devices relate generally to the field of surgical robotics, and more particularly to devices that interface between a manipulator (e.g., a surgical robotic arm) and a surgical tool. An example of a surgical robot with which the present devices can be used is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,316 (the “'316 patent”), which is incorporated by reference.